


0CM

by Markipoo



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dom/sub, M/M, Safewords, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung decide try something new. It doesn't go as planned...





	0CM

"So you actually want to do this?" Jaebum asked. Jinyoung straddles his hips awkwardly, pressing both of their limp members together.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Jinyoung, you do understand the physical strength needed for being a dom, correct?"

"Are you saying I'm not strong, Jaebumie?" Jinyoung smirked, slowly beginning to grind down on Jaebum's groin.

"That's not what I meant- shit, that feels good, Jinyoung." Jaebum moaned." I just know that you're gonna have trouble keeping a rhythm. Also, don't call me Jaebumie. I already told you what to call me."

"Okay, Jaebum- I mean, uh, crap-"

"Whore. Slut. Bad boy." Jaebum suggested.

"I don't think I can do this." 

"Jinyoung, I know you can. I know you can hurt me and fuck me into the mattress and treat me like the dirty whore I am. I know you can make me beg for it and make me whine and sob for your cock. You can do this, Jinyoung- I mean, sir." Jaebum said, hissing when Jinyoung begins to slowly rub his member. The younger boy's eyes flash a bright color of red before he's stuffing two fingers in Jaebum's mouth, pulling them out with a  _pop._

"Yeah, I got this, slut. Strip for me," Jinyoung commanded, sliding off of Jaebum's body. Something in his gut was telling him what to say, and he liked it. "and then maybe you can ride me."

The older boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jaebum pulls his loose shirt off and shimmies out of his skinny jeans, leaving him in his precome-soaked boxers. He palms himself quietly before taking them off, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he looks up at Jinyoung with lusty eyes. "Can I touch myself, sir?" 

 _'Yes'_ Jinyoung thinks, eager to see Jaebum in action, but instead a harsh "not yet" tumbles out of his mouth.

"But-" 

"What happened to you doing everything I say?" Jinyoung sneers, unbuckling his belt before pulling both his jeans and boxers down with one swift motion.

"S-sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you let me fuck your mouth,  _Jaebumie_ _._ Now come on, open wide!" Before Jaebum opens his mouth, Jinyoung whispers, "The safeword is peaches."

Continuing, Jinyoung rubs his pink head across Jaebum's lips, swinging his hips so that his cock bounces against Jaebum's crimson cheeks. Jinyoung doesn't waste any time in taking Jinyoung's whole length into his mouth. It felt so good to have Jinyoung's pulsating member pushing against the back of his throat, and it felt even better when Jinyoung establishes a quick tempo.

"I love looking at you. you look so cute with my cock in your mouth. You're already close, aren't you?"

Jinyoung feels a hand grip his hair and suddenly he's being yanked back, Jinyoung's cock just a few inches in front of him.

"Yes sir. So close... Wanna come for you." he cries, closing his eyes and bucking his hips against the air.

Jinyoung winced. He's so used to those words coming out of his own mouth that he can't fathom them coming out of Jaebum's. Also, what was he supposed to do now?

"Uh, Jaebum... What do I do now?"

Jaebum opens his eyes, sitting up and biting his lip. "Give me your hand."

Jinyoung obliges and Jaebum sweeps his fingers down past his cock and around his entrance, pupils dilated as he stares at Jinyoung.

Jaebum proceeds to lean back as Jinyoung figures out what he's doing. He dips in slightly before continuing to circle, Jaebum's whines fill the room.

"More, sir. Please, give me more!"

Jinyoung pushes his finger in, Jaebum's thighs shaking. Jinyoung is silent now, enjoying the sounds his pretty boy is making for him. 

"Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Jaebum sobs as Jinyoung inserts a second finger down to the knuckle. 

"Shut up." Jinyoung sneers, although he doesn't really know if he wants Jaebum to shut up. He really wants to hear him moan more.

Jaebum tries to obey, but when Jinyoung's third finger enters and prods against his prostate he  _screams,_ grabbing Jinyoung's wrist and pushing in to start a steady, even tempo.

"Look at you, fucking my fingers like a good boy. I bet you could take my whole fist if you tried."

"No, sir. I don't w-wanna..."

Jinyoung smiles and adds a fourth finger, twisting his hand. The movement sends Jaebum writhing and hysterically sobbing, and Jinyoung can't believe that he's broken his boyfriend with just four fingers.

"You gonna cry when I fuck you into the mattress, slut?"

Jaebum stops fucking Jinyoung's fingers and instead begins to stroke himself slowly. "No." he says, sniffling and wiping the tears off his face.

In a millisecond he's bent over the bed, Jinyoung's hand on his ass, slapping him hard enough to leave a bright red welt.

"That would be no, _sir."_  Jinyoung warns, laughing as Jaebum starts to sob again.

"Peaches." he chokes out, screaming into the mattress. "Stop."

"Come on, you whore. You can make it until I come."

"No, no, peaches. Peachespeachespeac-"

He's cut off by another sharp hit to his ass, and now he's screaming and sobbing and Jinyoung is watching smugly. 

"Jinyoung." Jaebum moans. "Please, don't do this. Let's stop, please!"

"You wanted to be fucked into the mattress." Is all Jaebum hears before Jinyoung is sliding into him slowly, hands on his hips and he thrusts faster and faster.

"Almost there, baby. You can- you can come." And Jaebum does. Although it's one of the best orgasm he's ever had, he feels sick to his stomach knowing that he wanted to stop.

"Shit." Jinyoung mumbles as he's filling Jaebum up.

"So good, Jaebumie." he pants before he collapses onto him.

They stay like this for a while, Jaebum squirming as Jinyoung's cock rubs against his sensitive entrance.

"I'm sorry." Jinyoung finally says. "I'm sorry I didn't stop. I just couldn't."

"It hurt. It hurt so bad." Jaebum gulps, holding back a sob. "It hurt, but..."

"But?"

"It hurt, but God, I loved it so fucking much."


End file.
